


【狼兔】活着

by LeafKutiao



Category: Beastars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafKutiao/pseuds/LeafKutiao
Kudos: 28





	【狼兔】活着

遇见雷格西之前，我时时刻刻都会提醒自己，“哈鲁，你活着的意义就是为了死去。”

这话如果从一只身宽体胖或血统高贵的肉食动物口中说出，听上去或许是无病呻吟的青春烦恼，而对于活在食物链底端的矮种雌兔而言，却仿佛在情理之中。

我讨厌活着。脉搏的跃动，血液的洄游，眼皮的掀阖，心脏的刺痛，震颤时楚楚可怜的长耳朵，还有大脑中翻涌的记忆一哄而上浇灭我的理智的时刻，一切活跃于我身体中的生命迹象，我都厌恶着。

从诞生于世的那天起，我被辽阔到令人窒息的天空和身形高大的动物们伪善而怜悯的笑容压得喘不过气来，那时的我常常会想，身为一只兔子，还不如做一只蜷缩在脆弱壳贝中的蜗牛。

至少，蜗牛在果核般的世界中顶天立地，而不似我，在眼花缭乱的世界中做一只如履薄冰的蜉蝣。

对于群居动物而言，渺小是社会中最可悲的特性。尽管学校刊物社中那只脾气暴躁的小老鼠备受鳄鱼或大象社员的保护与青睐，但是，我所看到更多的，则是那些被巨大的蹼或是马蹄踩扁的血淋淋尸乄首，抑或是黑市的肉架子上悬着的老鼠大腿或同胞死不暝目的头。

没错，在残酷的动物世界里，幼小意味着被忽视，被凌乄虐，被处死。每一只大型动物俯视我，露出悲悯或轻蔑的神情时，我仿佛都能听到他们沙哑的心声，

“可怜的兔子，或许一不小心就会死掉吧。”

那样无声的悲叹总会萦绕在我耳畔，日复一日地重放；在安宁而缱绻的夜晚，它们如梦魇一般满怀恶意地伸出黏滑的触角，缠上我冰凉的脖颈，令我的呼吸声都变得喑哑起来。

直到那一刻，我才知晓，与其说是讨厌自己渺小而脆弱的生命，倒不如说，我是在抗拒生来就不平等的命运。

一切看似善意的同情与关怀，归根结底不过是对我尊严的践踏。即使是比我小几岁的晚辈，在垂着头俯视我的时候，眼里也总会掺杂保护欲与慈爱。那样的眼神刚开始时令我窘迫或自卑，时间久了，我觉得反胃起来。

我开始追寻可以让自己感到平等的生活方式。在学校里，我开始尽可能选择和自己体格相似的小型动物说话，在四目平视的时候那种不平衡的违和感也因此不会显得沉重。

我加入了不受欢迎的园艺社，坐拥一套被花海簇拥的旧平房。在那间逼仄的房间里只有一张被褥潮湿的小床，还有一扇不管被多么明媚的阳光照耀也显得阴森的小窗。

尽管是这样，每当我身着洁白的棉布连衣裙和黑色玛丽珍鞋伫立在寂寥的房间里，看日出日落的炽烈，赏夏花与秋枫顺着习习的小风淌进我简陋的窗框时，那股油然而生的幸福感还是让我忘记了生存的不幸。

植物，特别是花——那是这世上最瑰丽的生命。和肮脏又野蛮的哺乳动物，抑或连眼皮上都长着藓的双栖动物相比，植物总是沉默的、温柔的。如纷飞雨点般的斑斓花瓣施舍予我的慷慨芬芳和枝叶连着根茎在风中震颤的频率，成为了触动我心房的无声慰藉。

与花相处的时间，我偶尔会忘掉痛苦，也常常忘掉自己是谁。

可是啊，这还远远不够，这样平静的快乐还不足以抚平那我因恐惧而起伏的心跳，还不足以我遗忘那一双双钉在我躯干上的、怜悯又讥诮的眼睛。

直到有一天，当我衣不蔽体地躺在那张如船坞般颓丧又孱弱的小床上，用空洞的黑瞳望着一只黑尾杰克兔在我身上卖力驰骋的样子时，我才终于获得了至高无上的快乐。

那是我人生中最自由最高贵的时刻。那只身形巨大的雄性动物终于不再以怜悯或讥诮的目光审视我。濒临高潮的时候，挤在一起的五官让他看上去面目可怖，他呲着牙，红眼睛里全是燃烈的情欲和痴迷，那种疑似憎恶又宛若乞求的复杂表情总令我如痴如醉。

我得意而体贴地搂住他宽厚的身躯，一边抚摸他背脊上参差不齐的灰色绒毛一边快意地呻吟。即使他戳刺进阴道中的力度让我痛得咬紧牙关，我也绝不可怜兮兮地求饶，只是拼命地掐他的肩膀，以缠绵的报复在他的身体上留下殷红的印记。

直到迭起的情潮平息，我惬意地喘着气从床上爬起来。我睨着眼睛，望着躺在那张死气沉沉的床榻上小憩的雄性动物，他看上去就像被埋进坟包中奄奄一息的尸体。我躬着背脊趴在他的身上，悉心替他整理好被体液打湿的毛发。

傍晚时分的余晖裹挟着彤霞，劈开稀薄空气渗进了昏暗又潮湿的房间里。我直起后背坐在床上，隐隐约约看到金色的光芒将我洁白的胴体拓印在干瘪的墙面上，留下了喧嚣的巨大影子。

那影子似王座上扬着下巴居高临下环视臣仆的女王，又像披星戴月自天而降的圣女。我说不上来它到底像什么，只是那一刻，竟无端端地热泪盈眶。

我想，我终于找到了，找到了那个与其他动物平起平坐的时刻。

在初食禁果之后，我便被那只老成又卑鄙的黑尾杰克兔甩掉了。做爱时他曾温柔地抚摸着我的腰窝和平坦的小腹，深情地对我说他爱我这一身白到发光的绒毛和泪光灼灼的笑眼。

一星期后我们再次相会，他的动作和神情却冷硬了很多。那时的我才知道，他已移情于酒吧卖笑的羔羊，那只羊不仅有一身洁白无瑕的柔软皮毛和善昧的眼睛，还有一对勾人又挺翘的乳房。

听闻他的分手请求，我并没有感到难过，只是用指尖漫不经心地揉捻着庭院中渐变色的月季花瓣，迎着熹微的阳光淡淡一笑，“那就分手咯”。

后来，我开始沉溺于心血来潮的性爱关系。我几乎来者不拒，不管是体型比我还要娇小的鼠科，还是健壮的麋鹿或肚腩肥胖的犀牛，我都以言笑晏晏的温柔姿态将他们领进我昏暗的闺房。

我担心屋内露骨的场面会吓到庭院的花，便拉上窗帘把满园春色关在窗框之外。漆皮的黑鞋子被我顽劣地踢到一旁，我慢条斯理地褪掉款式幼稚的连衣裙，又把文胸的挂扣解掉。

每当这时，我就能听到身后的雄性动物发出低沉的急促的吼喘。那声音令我产生了扭曲的优越感，我半掩着面容笑盈盈地回过头来，在不到一秒的时间里，就会被连长相都记不住的陌生动物扑倒在那张吱呀作响的床上。

我啊，是真心喜欢着被雄性侵袭时迭起的窒息的情潮。在我那张破旧狭窄的小床上，我坦荡地接受过拒绝戴保险套的动物灌入体内的滚烫浆水，也低眉顺眼地安慰过持久力很糟糕的山羊，违心地夸奖过体型比我还娇小的土拨鼠的板牙很漂亮，也会帮懒惰的公猫穿好衣服，清理他下体的杂毛。

我心甘情愿地做这些，不是为了取悦雄性好让他们因我雪白的肌体神魂颠倒，只是觉得那些因欲望而失去理智的困兽在我面前的样子落魄而颓丧，施舍予他们一些小小的甜头作为补偿，会让我心中的优越感燃得更烈更旺。

久而久之，这间属于我一个人的小小房间变成了性爱滋养的蜜罐。放空自己躺在床上时，我常常会忘掉自己还活着。

我的朋友变得越来越少，雄性动物盯在我身上的目光由早前的怜悯变为了如今的露骨轻蔑，多管闲事的不良雌性也会时不时在犄角旮旯的地方堵住我的去路，冷嘲热讽和落在身上的拳打脚踢不痛不痒，和过去那些胆怯又压抑的日子相比，霸凌的恶意施加在我身体上的伤害不足挂齿。

所以，我不后悔过这样淫靡不堪的日子。即便雄性的爪牙和阳具让我的身体变得腐朽不堪，我却常常在想，我的那些日子，都是真实的。

在遇见雷格西之前，我从未想过，会有雄性动物抗拒我裸露的胴体。

那天我一如既往将窗帘拉上，在光线晦暗的窗前我熟稔地卸掉连衣裙，穿着雪白的内衣裤走到这孩子的面前。

“老实说，我也是第一次跟大型肉食动物…”看到面前的那匹公狼正伸出瘦骨嶙峋的爪子，害羞地捂住凶狠的眼睛和半张面颊时，我走到他面前善意地笑了笑，“就算有些粗暴，我也会好好享受的。”

雷格西在我所遇见的雄性动物中是最特别的一个。虽然我也有和处男上床的经历，却从没见过哪一只肉食动物会在雌性面前表现得那么紧张。

我摇了摇毛茸茸的白色尾巴，循着昏暗房间中细碎的光点一步步挪到了灰狼的跟前。他太过高大，躬起的后背和头颅几乎顶到了天花板，身后龟裂的木板墙壁也在他的依靠下吱呀作响。

我揪住雷格西的衬衫和裤子的黑色背带，歪着脑袋轻言细语地安抚局促不安的他。这只灰狼的表现顺从而乖巧，他僵直地站在房间一隅，目不转睛地盯着我解开他腰带和衬衫的动作，却毫无主动的意思。

【哦…看来是喜欢主动派雌性的乖孩子呢。】我暗暗地想着，便眨眨眼睛抚摸他腹部漂亮的奶油色毛发。

他依然不为所动，只是绷紧神经专注地望着我，我敢打包票，在我进行下一步攻势时，这孩子一定会褪去虚伪的绅士皮囊，做出热烈甚至过激的回应。

“让我来看看这些漂亮的毛会延伸到哪里吧…？”这样说着，我伸出幼小的手扯开了雷格西的底裤。不出所料，下一秒他果然做出了过激的热烈回应。

“看个鬼啊——！”

那头大惊失色的灰狼把条纹的滑稽长裤扯得老高，他像一只被蟑螂吓到的大象一样以滑稽的姿势弹跳到一旁，眼睛瞪得比灯笼还大。

我被他意料之外的反应害得有些尴尬，只好讪讪地盘着手臂，蹙着两道掩埋在面部白色绒毛中的眉毛，杏眼怒瞪地叱责他，“就算不想主动，你也要帮忙营造气氛啊。”

“？？？什么？”面前的雷格西露出了困惑的神情。

时光仿佛在此刻定格，午后的金色阳光从窗帘的缝隙中渗进来，洋洋洒洒地倾泻在我们身上。我安静地凝视着面前的灰狼，才发现他那双狠戾的眼睛此时怯生生的，看不出丝毫情欲的意味。

【难道…这家伙真的没想和我做？是我自作多情了…？】这个想法让我心里咯噔一下，我仰颈诧异地望着雷格西，这头英俊而木讷的灰狼拱了拱鼻子，那双愚钝的眼睛在我赤裸的身体上逡巡片刻，像被烫到了似的移到另一侧。

霎时，房间的温度骤升，我仅穿着蔽体的内衣裤，却觉得有冉冉升起的火苗从我的脚底一直烧到了心脏和眼窝。双面胶过期的日历在墙上哗啦啦作响，我窘迫地转过身子，耷拉着脑袋的时候，长长的尖耳朵像稻谷沉甸甸的麦穗一样微微垂曳。

正当我思索该如何化解这尴尬的僵局时，背后却攸然一热。待到讶异地转过头时，我看到雷格西已经蹑手蹑脚地拉开了与我之间的距离。肉粉色的被单被他小心翼翼地披在了我单薄的肩头，我抬起善昧的瞳，看到那匹狼正弯着身子，用眼白过多的眼睛认真地望着我。

他说话时嘴巴张得有些大，尖锐的獠牙掀开唇漏出来，粗糙的舌苔像蟒蛇的皮肤一样在没有开灯的房间里反射出诡谲的光。

我却丝毫不觉得害怕，反倒是这只灰狼在我面前乱了手脚。

“我这就回去了。”雷格西沙哑着嗓子与我讲话，还未等到我的答复便夺门而出。他急急忙忙地拉上玻璃门，却冒冒失失地将那条乱糟糟的狼尾巴夹在了门缝里。

尔后，他便腾空一跃，一边捂着受惊的屁股一边失魂落魄地跑掉，甚至连话剧表演需要的玫瑰花都忘了拿。

望着他落荒而逃的背影，我紧了紧被单，在寂寥空旷的房间里，我摸着鼻尖，发自内心地笑了起来。

“那孩子真是个怪人。”

我兀自喃喃道，音色清冷如烟，披挂在肩肘处的被单却传来了大型肉食动物身体独有的热意。

窗外是比火焰还绚烂的艳阳。它灼灼地燃烧着天空，迸溅的金色火花如簌簌落下的流星，尽数浇灌在庭院中争奇斗艳的鸢尾花上。

直到很久以后我才知道，那天的太阳，或许代表着一个美好的预兆。

我从不指望，肉体交缠与契合的经历会让我和雄性动物产生惺惺相惜的羁绊。

我与雄性的关系就像那些扔进废纸篓里的一次性保险套一样，存活的时间只有从前戏到事后烟的几十分钟或几十秒。

雄性大多都是“人渣”，而我也不是省油的货色。在温存的时候，我与床上的伴侣孜孜不倦地逢场作戏，毫不吝惜地以深情厚谊换蠢蠢欲动的血液倒流；分道扬镳的时候，我们又成为了校园里擦身而过的路人。

我本以为，我与那只陌生灰狼，也会永远停留在这样这样浅尝辄止的关系，却不料，他还是为我之后的兔生带来了难以置信的惊喜与奇迹。

究竟是什么时候熟识起来的呢？

我回忆着自己与雷格西相识以来的故事。

我想起了在自己与那只与男朋友复合失败的小丑兔发生争执的时候，是窜到我身后替我捡起手帕的雷格西阴差阳错地吓走了嚣张跋扈的霸凌者。他用喧嚣的影子将我幼小的身躯圈入黑暗里，我们明明没有肢体接触，我却觉得自己得到了一个最温柔的拥抱。

我想起，我与雷格西第一次共进晚餐是我盛情邀请的结果。我们坐在餐厅不起眼的角落里喝着气泡水搭配香草布丁，却还是引起了周围多管闲事的动物们大惊小怪的反应。我坐在这位狼学弟干净的旧书包上，一边晃着桌子下两条纤细的腿，一边欣赏他脸颊两侧奶油色的绒毛。

那次的晚餐对我而言算不上愉快。每当雷格西张开嘴露出狰狞的獠牙时，我身体内的每一个细胞就会嘶吼叫嚣，“快逃啊，你会被吃掉！”。

我啊，明明承担着恐惧带来的巨大煎熬，却还是选择了静静地坐在了这孩子的对面。那时的我曾误以为自己是害怕伤了这只灰狼学弟的自尊心，现在想来，恐怕从那时起，我潜意识里就想和雷格西在一起了吧。

我是那么需要他，需要他陪伴的时光，就算是以被吃掉作为代价。

我想起我们第一次四目交接，他蜷着身体，用比我的脚掌还要大的手指帮我把鞋带系好。迎着清冷的白色月光我仰起头看他，那是我第一次认真观察肉食动物的眼睛。

狼的眼球比月亮还白，瞳孔中的一点暗调却比夜色还深邃。我突然想起，初次在小房间会面时，这只狼也是用一双这样尖刻的眼睛全神贯注地看着我赤裸的身体。这样的想法让私生活放浪的我一下子羞涩起来。

我躲闪开四目交接的视线，背着两只手垂下了头，“咦，干嘛这样看着我啊？”

面对我的嗔怪，雷格西没有移开视线。他倾过身子接近我，身后毛糙的大尾巴在地面上扫来扫去，“不好意思…我只是第一次发现，兔子的眼睛是漆黑的，有些吃惊。”

他道歉的态度恳切又温和，即便说话和呼吸的时候尖锐的獠牙在他的口腔间若隐若现，我却丝毫不觉得害怕。那一刻，我鬼使神差地开了口，

“我的名字不叫‘兔子’，我的名字叫‘哈鲁’，”我郑重其事地强调着，夜间悬浮的灰尘降落在我们的头顶，像初冬时节飞舞的雪花。我顿了顿，鼓起勇气呢喃，“你呢？”

围墙的砖瓦在月光的照耀下明暗掺半，我或许是有些冷，声线才会在温柔的深夜颤抖不已。当我怀疑自己永远都等不到那个答案时，那句沙哑的回应却劈开空气，撞进了我的耳膜里。

“雷格西。”

那便是我第一次听到他名字的场景。

后来的我和雷格西经历了很多事，它们大多都很琐碎，每一件于我而言却都历历在目。

我想起了与路易私会的时候险些被雷格西抓包。我惊恐地捂住嘴躲在床下，明明一向可以泰然自若地接受自己滥交的事实，那一刻却不想在雷格西面前暴露自己糟糕的模样。

我懊恼地蜷缩在晦暗的床底，艰难地躬着身子，却听到门外的雷格西用喑哑的嗓音对路易说，“我想见到哈鲁,所以就过来了。”

我想起了我们第一次结伴乘坐地铁的情景，想起了在呼啸的风声中我们在月台有一搭没一搭地说话，却莫名其妙地吵了起来。

我气急败坏地反驳他那句轻飘飘的“不要那么轻易就献上自己”，我承认那句话或许没错，但是要命的委屈和羞耻感却让我难以面对雷格西那张因天生强大而不卑不亢的眼睛。

最终，我们在人来人往的站台上纠缠在一起，他木讷又偏执地抓着我的手腕，而我一通叫骂大声嚷嚷，终于不负众望地吸引了翻着白眼的警察。

“带领我，全力奔跑啊！”我转过头对着那只温柔的狼嘶吼道，它呆呆地望着我，尔后眼底一暗，便攥着我的手如飓风般疾驰。

与其说是奔跑，不如说那根本是滑翔般的速度，我的身体在他的拉拽下几乎腾空。直到那时我才知道，往常慢悠悠与我并肩前行的雷格西，其实是在迁就我的速度吧。

我和雷格西的手紧紧扣在一起，他的手掌庞大而温暖，掌心的绒毛像刺猬新生的软刺般扎进我的掌纹里。我逆着光痴痴地望着他高大的背影，和奔跑时掠过的两排看不真切的动物面容，麻木地听着身后警察的威胁叫骂，总觉得这一切像一个惊悚的美梦。

那一刻，我百感交集，所有糟糕的情绪和压抑在心中复杂的紊乱的感情全都如潮水般压在我孱弱的身体上。

“雷格西，我到底，是如何看待你的呢？”迎着地下铁哭泣的风声，我轻轻地开口。

是艳羡吗？是在嫉妒你的强大吗？是在痛恨你的不理解吗？是在畏惧你吗？是在利用你吗？是追赶还是想要摆脱你呢？

我们的关系到底是怎样呢？可以…把答案告诉我吗？

我在喘息中无声地乞求得到真实的答案，最终却还是捞了个空。地铁进站的喇叭声比蜂鸟的鸣啼还刺耳，雷格西那个笨蛋什么都没听到，只是愣愣地转过头来，问我“是不是说了些什么”。

我赌气地回应他“什么都没说”，心里却莫名泛起酸意。我还在纠结于刚才的那个问题，直到雷格西一把搂住我的腰，急迫又温柔地将我塞进怀抱里时，我才讶异地抬起头来。

长耳朵在我的头顶轻轻摇曳。我含糊地喘着粗气，反应过来时才发现我和雷格西已经误入了女厕所的隔间。

我们以诡异的姿势蹲坐在马桶盖上，我像一只散架的提线木偶，失力的双腿在剧烈的奔波过后已经打软，身后那匹强壮的狼却看起来无恙，除了他沉重的呼吸声裹挟的热意时不时会喷到我的后脑勺。

在这逼仄的空间内，我麻木地听着门外的警察骂骂咧咧的声音愈来愈远。我松了口气，堪堪转过身子时却对上了那双尖锐又温和的眼睛。

“哈鲁。”

灰色的狼发出了从喉咙深处响起的低吼声，我的指尖不禁瑟瑟发抖，聒噪的急促的心跳声不知是因为方才剧烈运动的缘故还是纯粹归因于恐惧。

我定定地望着雷格西，没有说话。

“我们现在这么做的时候，你也认为自己和死亡相邻吗？”

那句话的回音撞在了卫生间的前墙后壁上，门外传来了没拧紧的水龙头滴答作响的哀歌，我捂住险些跳到喉口的心脏，在雷格西的注视之下发不出任何明朗的字节。

事到如今，我都不知道该用多么精准的言语才能形容出那个瞬间的感觉。

望着那双干涩却温和的狼眼，我渴望靠近雷格西，热烈地拥抱他；当目光移至他掀开的唇和密密麻麻的獠牙，我却又因恐惧而想要逃跑。

我想浪费无休无止的时间望着他，却又想回避他锋利的爪牙；我想说出激怒他令他难过的话，却又想被他撕破喉咙、开肠破肚；我想提及初次会面时不圆满的勾引挑唆，又想说起我曾在报纸上看到他被抓拍时帅气的模样。

我啊，想像刚才奔跑时一样握着雷格西的手。

我想把庭院中最好看的花送给他。

我想吻他。

直到眼角噙满泪水，我也没能想出，这种感情，叫做什么。

直到现在，我终于稍微理解了这种感情。

此时的我正躺在异种情侣旅店的大床上，至于雷格西，则背对着我生无可恋地站在双人床正前方的镜子前。他的白色背心上全是搏斗时留下的肮脏血渍，条纹长裤把他的双腿衬得笔直修长。他的面容依然帅气英朗，唯一的遗憾是左边肿起的眼睛淤了血，

我穿着他宽大的衬衫，轻车熟路地玩弄着电视的遥控器。

几个小时前，赤身裸体的我差点成为狮组恶棍的盘中餐。当时的我在脑子里已经写好遗书，期期艾艾地抱怨着自己是这世上最命途多舛的兔子；而此刻躺在雷格西的衬衫中，我却觉得自己是世界上最幸福的草食动物。

“你来过这种地方吗？”那只狼居高临下地望着我，眼睛里说不上来是心疼还是失落。

“来过…”我抿着唇把头低下来，不敢直视雷格西灼灼的目光，良久我才轻呼一口气，“可是，这是我第一次这么紧张。”

我招呼那只脏兮兮的狼过来，问他要不要在我身边坐下。他木讷地用指甲抠了抠掌心，尔后迟钝地点点头。

并肩而坐后，我们陷入了不约而同的沉默之中。时钟在破了窟窿的墙壁上不知疲倦地滴答作响，电视机里放着性感的羚羊女郎代言的丝袜广告，偶尔会出现雪花。

直到这气氛过于压抑难耐，我终于忍不住打破了沉默。

“雷格西，沾血的衣服让我来帮你洗吧。”我跪坐在床上靠近他，这只狼却露出了疑惑的神情。

“什么？”

“明天这个样子是没办法搭电车的啊…”我弯了弯耳朵，无奈地叹了口气，“所以，让我帮你脱下来吧。”

雷格西没再做出任何回应，只是在我揪扯那件被血染红的白色背心时顺从地抬起了坚硬的胳膊。他腋下的毛发刺刺的，像胡子一样，颜色由灰白和浅金色掺在一起，看上去古怪却漂亮。

我的手不自觉颤抖起来，眼前的情景和我与雷格西第一次见面时的暧昧景象重合在一起。我用发烫的指尖剥去他庞大的衣衫，装模作样地去整理他腹部整齐的绒毛。

婆娑的手一路攀爬，直到触碰到雷格西背后密密麻麻的伤疤时才停了下来。

我绕到了灰狼的身后，那些如山脉沟壑般的伤痕触目惊心，仅仅是瞟一眼都让我的眼角变得有些灼热。

我怜爱地抚摸着那些永远愈合不了的伤痕，指尖捋顺了那些被血液黏在一起的绒毛，我贴在雷格西的耳畔温柔地问他，“原来你受了那么多伤吗？”

他用单调的眼睛回望着我，在灯光忽明忽暗的房间里张开了双臂，像一只巨大的蝙蝠般用近乎袭击的姿势紧紧搂住了我脆弱的身体。

那个拥抱来得突如其来，让我来不及反应。他的小臂横在我纤细的脖颈上，那张本该在暗夜中咬断我脖颈的嘴巴呼出了海雾般的蒸汽。那只狼用唇厮磨着我的耳朵，沙哑地说道，

“那个晚上，袭击你的人，是我。”

灯光像萤火虫的尾巴般忽明忽暗，电视机里的主持人还在叫嚣地说着无聊的冷笑话，我们维持着这样奇怪的亲密姿势，直到汩汩的热泪从我的眼角奔涌而出。

我把凸起的唇埋进了雷格西茂密的皮毛中，颤抖地回应，

“我当然记得。”

从身体成熟的那天起，我曾不知廉耻地做过无数次逾越界限的事。

一丝不挂地瘫在床上，像优美的裸模一样分开雪白的双腿，把艺术般的蓓蕾和蜜桃展示给垂涎的雄性——这样的主动的事啊，我回回都能做得得心应手。

而这一次，我竟然在一只狼的身体下颤抖不已，狂躁的剧烈的心跳仿佛濒死的浪潮，我怀疑自己每时每刻都有可能猝死在旅馆的双人床上。

“放松点，雷格西。”

我故作坦然地引导他，一边哆嗦着手去解碍事的衬衫，一边温和地抓起他笨拙到无处安放的大手，放在我坍缩的胸脯上。

狼的体温很高，手指是滚烫的。当他挑开薄如蝉翼的衣衫去触碰我如浆果般喋血的乳首时，我掩着唇发出了陶醉的呜咽。

在这浓艳的深夜里，我们肆无忌惮地拥抱，衬衫和长裤都变得松松垮垮。雷格西明明还受着伤，却倾心于这场情事中无法自拔。

他硕大的尾巴像只朝气蓬勃的鸡毛掸子似的直冲着天花板晃来晃去，尖锐的指甲刮擦着我的脉搏，那种疼痛的触感既像死亡的威胁，又像缠绵的抚摸。

情到深处，我们将迥异的身体交缠在一起，他惬意地拱起身子，热情的性器抵在我平坦的腹部，而我毛茸茸的脚趾和肉垫则在他结实的大腿上有一搭没一搭地挑逗着。

当午夜十二点的钟声敲响，我们终于鼓起勇气四目交接，就像雷格西第一次替我系鞋带时一样。

目光交接的刹那，有跳跃的星辰从他淡然的瞳孔中跌跌撞撞地掉出来，闯入了我黢黑的双眸里。

我含着热泪捧住雷格西的下巴，在这无言的缠绵中，我却在他狠戾又温柔的眼睛里读到了我们一同构造的所有美好回忆。

我看到了那个在晦暗的房间里为赤裸的我披上粉色被单的雷格西，看到了在我傻乎乎地挠耳朵时一本正经和我告白的雷格西，看到了那个在我差点被狮子开肠破肚时闯入敌营，用钢铁般的啮齿咬断狮子动脉的雷格西…

也看到了那个总是温柔的，小心翼翼的，默默陪在我身边的身影。

一直以来的我，总是深切地渴望着与其他动物的对等关系，而如今，我被雷格西爱护、被拯救、被捧在手心里小心翼翼地爱抚…这样被悉心照顾的我，难道不是失去了这样平等的权利吗？

可是啊，为什么我却觉得那么幸福呢？为什么在望着雷格西残破的伤疤和受伤的眼睛时，我会热泪盈眶呢？

我啊，在这愚蠢的十几年里到底是靠着怎样的信念才选择活着的，是为了尊严或是肉欲，还是仅仅为了…找到一只能陪伴我共度一生的动物呢？

想到这里，我在雷格西的怀抱里红了眼眶。我压抑住冲动的情绪抽了抽鼻子，当那只狼沉甸甸的亲吻压在身上时，我竟一反常态地坐起了身子。

在雷格西惊诧的目光下，我奋力撑开了他狰狞的口腔，将小巧的头颅和半个身体挤进了里面。

“对不起，雷格西，”我绝望的声音在他的喉间响起，哽咽的片刻，泪水簌簌地流在了他的舌苔上，“身体自动，想进入你的嘴巴里。”

明明害怕着你的獠牙，畏惧着被你侵犯的那一夜，甚至连与你独处的时候心跳都会比平日快上好几倍…

可是我啊，却会抑制不住地想要融入你的身体，想要被你啃噬，连骨头带血混着未分解的排泄物一起进入你宽厚的胃里。

想被你捕获，被你吞噬，想变成你生命的一部分。

想告诉你啊，只要能与你融为一体，即使绒毛枯萎，血液干涸，眼珠破碎，肌体腐烂成泥，我也愿意。

那是因为…我喜欢你。

到最后，我和雷格西也没有跨越到突破“友谊”关系的那一步。

他很快将欲火自行熄灭，当我抱着浴巾去浴室洗澡的时候，那只病恹恹的狼便蜷缩在床上，什么话都不说。

我望着雷格西的背影，总觉得，他看上去有些可怜，又有点落寞。

我想开口问问他为什么，但是我能预料到，这只嘴拙又腼腆的笨狼一定会若无其事地挠挠头，告诉我什么事都没有。

灯被拉灭，我安静地钻进被窝里，和雷格西并排躺下。

他的眼睛在浓郁的夜色中很明亮，像初秋古镇的灯笼似的不知疲倦地闪耀。

“雷格西，你在闹什么别扭吗？”我枕在两只手上，侧过脸望向他。

“……不，不是在闹别扭，”他慌忙地解释道，“我只是在后悔没有考虑到你的心情，就横冲直撞地…”

“嗯？”我竖着耳朵发出疑问。

“这本该是一件圆满又幸福的事，我却没有考虑到你此刻的虚弱，”雷格西咽了口唾液，“也没有认真思考，你是不是已经从我们初次会面时的可怕经历中解脱出来…”

“……”

“对不起，哈鲁。”

雷格西迎着我潋滟的目光转过头来，他的愧意从耷拉的唇角一直蔓延到皱在一起的愁眉和忧郁的眼睛里。

我欲说还休地望着他，过了许久才鼓起勇气，拥抱住他瑟瑟发抖的身体。

“笨蛋，不要自责了，”我爱抚着他耳朵旁柔软的细毛，尔后贴着他的耳廓轻声呢喃，“我会为你一直保留下次机会的。”

“什么意思…？”面前的狼学弟受宠若惊地抬起头来，直勾勾地盯着我看。

在幽暗的房间里，这次的我没有躲开他的视线，而是小心地勾住了他尖锐的指尖，顺着他粗糙的指纹一路抓到手掌。

“雷格西，你曾经对我说过，不要轻易献上自己，不是吗？”我答非所问地开口，得到了那只狼疑惑的点头动作作为回应。

“所以啊，在雷格西的伤痊愈之前，就让我压抑欲望，守身如玉一次吧。”这样说着，我欲盖弥彰地笑出了声。

心脏被我的笑声震得疼痛起来，我忘记了这是今夜自己第多少次哭泣，只是一边傻笑一边去擦拭着莫名流出的眼泪。

望着我哭泣的样子，对面的雷格西变得惊慌失措了起来，他凑向我的身体，正准备抱住我，便被我拽住了衣襟埋进怀抱里。

那双无处安放的狼爪犹豫片刻，终于还是轻放在我饱满的后脑勺上。

“谢谢你救了我，雷格西，”在那只全世界最温柔的肉食动物的怀抱里，我认真地起誓，没出息的眼泪濡湿了他柔软单薄的上衣，“作为报答，以后，我再也不会轻易献上自己了。”

况且，我已经无法再将这具娇嫩可口的身体献给任何雄性。

因为，我的心，已经完完全全属于你了啊，雷格西。

END


End file.
